


Backseat Serenade

by AsrielDremurr



Series: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne Oneshots [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr





	Backseat Serenade

Bruce grins as Jerome makes his way over to him, trying to look innocent, as if he's clearly not going to meet the rich kid. Bruce knows his reputation at school and it always concerns him. He often tells the older one that they shouldn't meet in public. But does Jerome care? No. He at least tries to make it less obvious but Bruce guesses it's just to mock him.

"Hey there!", Jerome greets with a grin, wrapping his arms around him to plant a kiss on his lips. It makes him smile. "Hey. How was school?"

"Boring as always." His boyfriend shrugs and takes his hand. "So. What'cha wanna do today, Brucie?" Bruce feels his face heat up. "Don't call me that!" He earns a laugh. "But your reaction is always so cute!" Jerome nudges his side with a playful grin. It makes him laugh without wanting to.

"You didn't answer me, though. Is there something you wanna do?" Bruce grins. Jerome's good mood is contagious. "Actually yes." With that he pulls the other into a kiss. He can feel him smile.

As they part for air there is a wicked grin on Jerome's face. "I got an idea what we could do today..."

Minutes later Bruce is pressed against a wall, his boyfriend's lips on his, and wonders how that even happened. He gasps as the ginger's hands wander under his shirt. "Not here!", he breathes, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of Jerome's fingers brushing over his nipples.

Jerome laughs softly and lets go of him. He grabs Bruce's hand and pulls him to his car. He pushes him onto the backseat as soon as the door is opened, attacking his boyfriend's lips with his own.

Bruce kisses back after somehow managing to close the car door. His hands are in Jerome's hair, tugging at it every so often, which causes the other to moan. They have discovered this kind of kink some time ago. Jerome is turned on by pain, be it his or the pain of others. Bruce likes to provoke him with it as much as he can.

"Stop it!", the ginger gets out in between kisses, his voice almost a whimper. Bruce just grins and violently pulls at Jerome's hair. The other throws his head back, a loud moan escaping his throat. "God damn it, Bruce!", he gasps and kisses him again. He slips his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, starting a battle over dominance that he wins.

Bruce moans as Jerome's fingers slip under his shirt. He breaks the heated kiss so that the other can take the annoying piece of clothing off. Jerome's lips immediately attack his newly exposed skin and the younger can't do anything else than throw his head back and moan at the pleasure those damn lips can cause.

"Not so tough anymore, are ya, Brucie?" His voice is slightly breathless and deep, those green eyes dark with lust. Bruce almost rips his shirt off in response before undoing the belt that keeps his jeans from slipping down those skinny hips.

Jerome grins but a few moans escape his lips as his boyfriend pulls down his pants, the fabric rubbing over his cock. He lifts his hips to help.

Suddenly, Bruce's hand is in his shorts and he almost screams as the younger starts to stroke him fast and violently. "Oh god!", he chokes out, the pleasure overwhelming. He pulls him into a kiss that is interrupted by his moans. He just can't keep quiet.

"Stop it!", he demands, his tongue heavy with desire. Bruce pauses his movements and looks up at him with questioning eyes.

Jerome pulls him onto his lap, causing them both to moan as their erections touch through the fabric. He kisses Bruce with passion, unzipping his jeans and ripping them off his legs.

The air in the car is hot and thick and Jerome almost can't breathe. But he doesn't care. He pulls Bruce's shorts down, freeing his hard cock. He earns a loud moan.

With a grin he looks at his boyfriend, who is gazing at him through clouded eyes, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and Jerome just wants to grab him and fuck him senseless. But he can't do that. He would never hurt him. So instead he whispers into Bruce's ear. "Tell me what you want!"

Bruce almost can't form words. When he manages to get something out his voice sounds breathless. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow! I want you to make me scream so loud that the others hear it!"

Jerome moans at those words. He never thought that Bruce would say something like that.

"As you wish, Brucie!", he responds, pulling down his shorts. He pushes Bruce back onto the seats, spreading his legs. He positions himself before thrusting into him in one swift motion.

The younger screams at the feeling of his ass being widened like that. He clings onto the polsters, digging his nails into them.

"Oh god, Bruce!", Jerome moans. "So tight... Are you okay?", he asks concerned, worry mixing with lust in his green eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! Oh god! Oh GOD!", Bruce gets out. His hips move involuntarily, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. His knuckles turn white. "Move, please! Oh my god!"

Jerome needs all the willpower he can afford to not immediately follow the pleading of his boyfriend. But Bruce's health is more important. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it! MOVE, JEROME!"

The older does as he is told. He pulls out just to thrust in again 'til he is fully buried in Bruce's ass.

"Oh god!", they exclaim unisono. Bruce's legs wrap around Jerome's hips as he starts to thrust in a steady rhythm.

But soon that isn't enough anymore. His thrusts get faster as they moan louder. Bruce throws his head back and gets out a high pitched scream as Jerome hits his spot.

"Th-there! AH! R-right AHH! RIGHT THERE!"

Jerome changes his angle, hitting that spot repeatedly until Bruce doesn't know anymore how to tell the difference between up and down. The only word he still knows how to say is "Jerome". And he screams it til his voice cracks, moans it like a mantra, as if it's the only thing that matters; JeromeJeromeJerome.

He comes with a scream, pushing Jerome over the edge with the way his walls clench around his cock.

They lay next to each other in the car after that, breath heavy and fast, their bodies covered in sweat, and just enjoy each other's company.

And although Bruce curses himself the next day for the fact that he can't walk straight and blames it all on Jerome, he can't help but be grateful that he has him.


End file.
